


Practice Makes Perfect

by thewhistleblower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jinyoung will fuck JB up in the best way possible, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), consensual of course, degradation kink, well here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhistleblower/pseuds/thewhistleblower
Summary: As quickly as Jinyoung could break Jaebeom down and keep him down, he was just as quick to picking him up again.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so it's been soooooooo long since I've written porn but I have done it before (for different fandoms) but I decided to give my hand a shot at some jjp porn! Now as a disclaimer, and most know this already, but this is solely for fun and should not be taken seriously. Hope you enjoy it :)

"I wish you could see yourself right now. Absolutely breathtaking." Such words dripped like venom from Jinyoung's lips; an authoritative tone of voice filled with an essence of nothing but power. Jaebeom had grown so used to this sort of treatment so all he could do was revel in the enticing feeling it all brought. The hand on his chin tipped his head back, swiping a thumb over his plump lower lip. He was perched obediently on his knees like the good boy he was while those piercing eyes from the man above were staring right through him. All these simple actions brought out a side of JB that he wished no one would ever witness. 

For someone who liked being in control (it came with being the leader), Jaebeom submitted almost too easily to Jinyoung. He kept his pride, stayed diligent as a leader enough to appear as if he was truly on top of things. Though, a few touches and heated words here and there from Jinyoung only made that leader facade disintegrate. His skin was always crawling with anticipation, eagerness swelled within him, and when they were able to do certain _things_ like they were starting to do in the moment, it always left him wanting more each time; a craving that would never be sufficed. 

"You make it too easy, _Jaebeom-ah_." Jinyoung let his name linger a touch longer. "If one of the others had to come back, they'd see their leader on his hands and knees so eagerly for me. Desperation looks good on you." A shiver ran up Jaebeom's spine at the words. He was used to the informalities by now so hearing his name being spoken down a little was almost a turn on; he definitely didn't mind a little bit of talking down. But what really got to him was the idea of someone walking in on their position. He looked vulnerable, almost helpless and very desperate indeed with the way his eyes gleamed up at Jinyoung with need. 

A picture perfect whore. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when this behavior all transpired. He and Jinyoung kind of just fell in some sort of rhythm with each other. A push and a pull, a tug-of-war, pure synchronization that lead to moments just like this. An interesting friends with benefits if you will. Something neither of them could explain, but they enjoyed whatever _this_ was. What started as nothing more than pure infatuation turned into something much more; it was a learning curve and a lot of back and forth but the moment JB let his guard down, Jinyoung was there to take not only the control, but his remaining pride as well. 

Jaebeom wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he liked being in such a position; following instead of leading, submitting instead of dominating. He could say he was slowly conditioned to end up like this, and he would be 100% correct. JB knew what he wanted and Jinyoung knew how to provoke the needy response from him. Not to mention how much he _loved_ the power imbalance; giving up his control felt too entirely good in the moment, especially if it meant receiving everything he could want. 

Jinyoung had soon released his chin, taking a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaebeom gave a slow blink, staying where he was for a moment as his eyebrows furrowed inwards. 

"Jinyoungie I—" 

"Just Jinyoung to you." Jinyoung paused before a smirk began to form upon his face as he hummed. "Tell me Jaebeom, what do you want from me?" And the question sent JB inwardly reeling. There was a lot of things JB would want. Simply just wanting to touch and feel Jinyoung would never be enough but Jaebeom wanted it all; he wanted to be used and he began to not care who saw him in such a state. To be ruined by the hands of Jinyoung sounded almost dangerous, but JB wouldn't want it any other way.

They built up to this point. Before they reached this point, it was much more asking if things were okay, more caution, if anything was too much and Jaebeom was very thankful for the consideration at first. Once they learned each other, needs and all, it became easier to yield more moments like this. They have a safe word tactic too which really made sure everything would go smoothly. Not like Jaebeom planned on using it any time soon, but it was reassuring knowing that they were safe in each other's hands. 

" _Anything._ " He stated breathlessly which only made Jinyoung give a dark little chuckle. 

"How about you be more specific."

The group recently had dance practice for their upcoming performances. It was getting closer to _that_ time of the year so there was no more fun and games; only hard work and impeccable consistency. After their long hours of practice, Youngjae had suggested that they should go get dinner all together which Jinyoung denied saying he was too tired and Jaebeom saying he wanted to practice more. With the rest of group acknowledging the two of them, they were off leaving both Jinyoung and Jaebum alone. 

Jinyoung had backed Jaebeom against the mirrored side of the practice room as soon as the last member left, a sly smile plastered his face. His movements were so swift and aggressive and all JB could do was follow his lead. The kiss that started was short lived with Jinyoung practically prying his mouth open whilst shoving a skilled tongue down his throat. It was rough, sloppy, and a simple "On your knees" once they pulled back was all it took for JB to obey the order given. This was the hidden side of Jinyoung that only Jaebeom was blessed to see; the more bolder, more dominant side only available to the eyes of the beholder. It was almost impossible to keep his pride up in these circumstances because he wanted to be able to please and be rewarded for being… _good_. And Jinyoung seemed to enjoy this side of himself as well; the wonderful power trip of being the one in control. 

So then they were in the here and now. Jaebeom came back to his senses soon enough to be able to respond to Jinyoung's question more thoroughly. 

"Whatever you want to do to me." His voice was quiet, a bit strained, uncertain almost like he was suffocating but the excitement still ran along his veins as to what Jinyoung would actually do. His mind had been on this moment since before they practiced. He could count the times during practice where just the faintest touch from each other lit a flame within him while simultaneously weakening his knees. Jinyoung really knew how to get under his skin without even trying and that was what made JB continue to falter in keeping up a leadership facade in front of everyone else. 

(There was a specific moment during a short break in their practice in which Jaebeom was lying on the floor, staring up and seeing Jinyoung standing above him, giving him an innocent smile. Jaebeom could have just leaned up— No not now and yet… He was so close to risking it all right then and letting his horniness be known. It took JB everything within himself not to just sit up, pull Jinyoung's shorts down and shamelessly choke on his cock right then with literally everyone else around them; Jackson right behind Jinyoung, Bambam goofing off with Yugyeom a couple feet away, Mark going over stuff with Youngjae nearby and it was absolutely crazy how deep his mind went into the gutter just thinking about it. The way he would make a fool of himself in front of everyone was absolutely disgusting, embarrassing, but Jinyoung drove him so crazy that he began to not mind the embarrassment; maybe he got off on that too.) 

"You always give me the upper hand, huh?" Jinyoung rose an eyebrow before taking a step forward towards Jaebeom. " I like it." JB stilled when a hand ran through his hair; a gentle caress that made him lean into the touch. But gentleness never lasted long with Jinyoung because soon Jaebeom was yanked forward with his face buried right into Jinyoung's crotch. 

God, he didn't mean to moan so wantonly. 

On instinct, he began to mouth Jinyoung's crotch like it was all he knew how to do. He had some sort of fixation which was clearly displayed with the way he mouthed at the shorts messily; licking, sucking, almost as if Jinyoung's cock was right there even though a thin layer of fabric was all that separated it. JB was already lost in the sensation; he was nearly _gone_ with pleasure so soon without anything even happening yet. 

"Please…Jinyoung, _please_ …" He moaned right against the hardness slowly forming in Jinyoung's shorts. 

"Manners Jaebeom." Jinyoung reminded him. 

" _Sir_! Please, please sir!" 

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Either give me a direct answer or I'll leave you here like this." Jinyoung then yanked his head back causing yet another moan to slip past his lips. JB wouldn't admit it out loud but the slight painful sensation felt so good. "Tell me what you want." 

"I want _you!_ " His whine was absolutely pathetic. 

"And what do you want from me?" Jinyoung inquired as his eyes narrowed in on him. "Say it."

"R-ruin me… _fuck me!_ " Jaebeom cuts straight to the point, not wanting to waste any more time. He lifted his hands up to the hem of Jinyoung's shorts, looking up at him with such a pleading gaze. "Please Jinyoung…" He gulped. " _Sir_." That was it; Jaebum was finally falling into complete submission. "Let me be good for you."

Jinyoung let out a delighted hum, relaxing his grip on Jaebeom's hair and replaced the roughness with gentle strokes before releasing the strands. "Now was that so hard, Jaebeomie?" JB then leaned back in to continue mouthing at Jinyoung's shorts, sucking a wet spot on the front of them. "Go ahead, do what you want since you seem very eager." Jinyoung gave him the opportunity, giving him the reigns on what he wanted to do. JB tried to not appear so desperate or excited but anyone could tell that he was nearly ready to keen when he started pulling Jinyoung’s shorts down. 

It took little to no time to get Jinyoung’s cock free from its restraints. Jaebeom marveled at it for a moment; Jinyoung was well endowed after all and yet it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. The length, girth, it's something Jaebeom was used to and truly something JB could never get enough of. He let the length rest on his face for a bit, moving his face around just to feel the weight of it on his cheeks while letting out soft, needy moans. He mouthed at the underside slowly, lips moving downward before following a vein back up to the tip. Sweat was primarily all Jaebeom could smell but it mixed well with the musk that was Jinyoung’s scent that JB might like more than he should. He let out a heated groan when he took the head of Jinyoung's cock into his mouth, sucking it gently as he let himself continue to fall into utter submission. 

"Ah yes just like that, you're such a good boy. Keep going." Jinyoung praised, Jaebeom moaned appreciatively, a near whine coming from the back of his throat as he let his tongue lay flat against the underside. He smirked a little, releasing the head from his mouth as he began to lick along the length. JB had gotten a _brilliant_ idea. He could get what he wanted and take all of Jinyoung down, or he could take it slow; he could tease Jinyoung to see exactly what he'd do. Granted he could keep the teasing up and not be swayed by his needs. 

Going with the latter, Jaebum slid his tongue downward at a snail's pace. JB went further down until he reached Jinyoung’s balls, swirling his tongue there while he heard Jinyoung’s breath hitched ever so slightly. The sound filled him with the bit of pride he had once thrown away. He gave the delicate sacks a gentle suck and hearing Jinyoung let out a moan was such an angelic sound to yield. He let his tongue swirl against the sacks for a bit before moving his way back up to the tip, kissing the head gently. He licked at the tip soon letting the length rest on his face once more, not doing much more than just to tease the man above him. 

He kept the same pace. Jaebeom did the same movements a few times (lightly sucking, slowly licking) before he rested Jinyoung's cock back on his face. He hummed happily when he heard the way the man above seemed to be growing impatient with the way he groaned out. Jaebeom nuzzled the length, giving small licks to it like he never sucked cock in his life. Oh how much Jaebeom loved getting under Jinyoung's skin as well. 

“Quit playing games.” JB liked when Jinyoung’s voice got a touch deeper than his already baritone voice; how rough it sounded when he was annoyed and more eager than he himself let on. JB pulled back, that smirk still playing on his face as his eyes narrowed in on Jinyoung.

“I'm not playing any games at all.” Jaebeom could be a brat too if he wanted, keeping his own eagerness at bay as he waited for Jinyoung to snap. He kind of wanted that actually; Jinyoung snapping and fucking his throat until it was sore and the thought alone kept replaying in his head. 

He also didn't want Jinyoung to leave him there all needy without any relief for acting out. Plus he also wanted to keep a small amount of control within. Jaebeom thought about the outcome for a bit before he relented after all; the teasing stopping before it even continued because the urge to get his mouth filled without repercussions was too daunting to pass up. 

Swayed by his needs just like a slut. 

He wrapped his lips around the swollen head, hollowing his cheeks out whilst giving it a hard suck. His movements were smooth, hands sliding up Jinyoung thighs as he slowly sank down the length, moaning around it the further he went. 

"Mmmm yes— _fuck!_ Your mouth is incredible, Jaebeom. So good to me, such a good boy." Jinyoung groaned out, grabbing at the back of Jaebeom's head for something to hold on. JB drew back slowly, moving up to the tip before sinking back down quicker than before; his eyes screwed shut just to embed this moment into his head. He choked a little, the head hitting the back of his throat, but the feeling only made him moan around the thickness. Being called a _good boy_ was some sort of weird little kink Jaebeom had that might seem rather weird, but he probably could get off on the praise and cock sucking alone.

Jaebeom had started up a rhythm, moving at a moderate pace to take every inch of Jinyoung's cock down his throat repeated. It could go without saying but he loved having things in his mouth so having something as wonderful as Jinyoung's cock in his mouth really sets off his oral fixation. His own cock had grown uncomfortably hard straining against his sweatpants from only what he was doing and he needed to do something about the building pressure. He let one hand fall from Jinyoung's thigh to his own crotch, palming himself slowly just to ease the hardness down, moaning deeply in his throat on contact. 

His head was yanked backwards unexpectedly and he let out a pitiful whine since he was stopped. Jaebeom gasped for breath, eyes snapping open as he saw a very displeased look upon Jinyoung's face. 

"I didn't tell you that you can touch yourself, now did I?" The tone of voice cut JB deeply, wincing more out of that voice rather than his hair being pulled. He quickly removed his hand away from himself, balling it into a fist at his side as he tried to form the words to respond. 

"I—" Jaebeom began, gulping down air to gather up the means to be able to respond. "I'm sorry, sir… I'm so close…" He couldn't do much but let out another whine as the hand in his hair relaxed a little. 

"Wow." Jinyoung tsked as him, soon grabbing at Jaebeom's jaw with his other hand to have control back over him. "You're going to cum from just sucking my cock? That's pretty pathetic, you know? All these little things setting you off like this. Very pathetic." Jinyoung's demeanor was that of minor degradation; a teasing voice that only made JB agree wholeheartedly with him. It would be pitiful after all if he came untouched. 

Before he could get a word out, he keened when a foot was pressed right against his crotch. He rolled into the stimulating pressure letting out a moan from the bit of pleasure given. He must look like a dog in heat in the moment, but he didn't care; god, if anything it felt too good to care. JB groaned out greedily, slightly panting, hips rutting into the foot as if that would get him off. And Jinyoung let's him do it, for a bit that is until he removed his foot from him; Jaebeom continued rolling his hips into nothing which made him pout in disdain, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes in arousal. 

"Jinyoung-" Jaebeom began to say before his words were promptly stopped when Jinyoung slammed his cock down his throat. 

Jaebeom gagged in surprise but soon was moaning out graciously. Jinyoung controlled the movements, dragging JB's head up and down his cock without rhythm or remorse. Jaebeom had given up any ounce of control he had left as he let his throat be used for Jinyoung's taking. A few times he was held down while quick thrusts repeatedly went into his mouth making it nearly impossible to breathe. JB did his best to swallow around the length with each thrust but that didn't stop the drool from dripping out his mouth and down his chin. Messy, just how they liked it. 

The sounds were absolutely grotesque; the slight squelching sound being accommodated by the wet thump of Jaebeom's lips contacting the base of Jinyoung's cock. The best part though, the sounds of their moans being woven together. Jinyoung wasn't really loud but the grunts and groans coming from him mixed well with the choked out, muted moans and wet sounds coming from JB. They made their own kind of music this way; kinda like verse one of a song with many more parts to come. 

Jaebeom liked giving oral so much. It was more than just his oral fixation but just the pure feeling of cock down his throat and bulging his neck out was everything to him. Also,he just liked pleasing Jinyoung in any way he could. He prides himself on being able to take every inch down with minimal gag reflex. He also liked how rough Jinyoung moved; unrelenting and hard enough to leave his throat sore and jaw aching. Jaebeom loved it though, he always loved anything Jinyoung did to him. 

Jinyoung gave one quick, rough thrust before pulling out of Jaebeom's mouth. JB left his mouth wide open, tongue out, breathing hard from the lack of air while yearning for his mouth to be filled over and over again. Jinyoung let out a curious hum, tapping his cock against Jaebeom's cheek before running it over his face. 

"Would you rather me make that pretty face of yours all messy with my cum or do you want to swallow it all down, baby?" Jaebeom felt like he was short circuiting. He loved being made a mess so getting his face painted in white sounded amazing but also he wanted to _taste_ it. The way it would trickle down his throat, how much it would be making it hard to swallow it all; he wanted to make sure he swallowed every drop of it—

Well, maybe the choice wasn't hard after all. 

"L-let me taste it, please. I won't miss a single drop." Jaebeom spoke that like a promise, reassuring Jinyoung how good he could be. Though, Jinyoung didn't seem too satisfied with that. 

"You seem to be forgetting who I am to you. Please what?" The domineering tone sent a chill through Jaebeom's body. Right, he couldn't be disobedient. 

"Please _sir_ …" He was able to lick the underside of Jinyoung's cock in his current position so he laps slowly at it with the tip of his tongue. "I'll drink it all down like a—" He paused for a moment, face glowing a pretty pink (for someone who doesn't get flustered) from what he was about to say but couldn't gather the words to do so, or rather too embarrassed to speak them. Again, Jinyoung wasn't that amused and showed it through yanking Jaebeom's head back roughly away from his cock making the other whimper at the lost. 

"Like a what?" He said and Jaebeom gulped down some air before he mustered up the rest of what he was going to say. 

"Like a…. c-cumslut." And he said so quietly like it was a secret and Jinyoung, being Jinyoung, wasn't going to take just that little voice as it was. 

"Might wanna speak up a bit. If you're going to be so quiet, I'll go finish off by myself. You know exactly how this will end." Jaebeom did know. He knew so well what would happen if he didn't comply so he was soon completely throwing his pride away. He was too desperate and horny and needy to keep up denying how he was feeling. He _needed_ Jinyoung more than the other way around. Submission really was beginning to take over. 

"Please don't leave! I'm just a cumslut, _your_ cumslut." Then his mind really began to break. "I'll be your good boy, a cockwhore just for you, sir. Use me as you wish, I'm yours for the taking. Ruin me as much as you want." JB babbled on, nearly in tears from desperation. He was hard, so close to cumming untouched and almost lost it when Jinyoung gave him that small, special smile only reserved for him. 

"I like when you get like this. A compliant whore begging me like a prayer." Jinyoung pressed the tip of his cock against Jaebeom's lips gesturing him to open his mouth. JB willingly opens wide and was immediately filled with every inch of cock with one fluid thrust. "Mmm… I wish others would see how you act when your mind is only thinking about me and all I can do to you." Jinyoung slowly slid out just to thrust back in as roughly as before, holding Jaebeom's head in place. "Or maybe I only want to see this for myself. Watching you try and keep it together before you snap is very amusing." Jinyoung soon set a pace, moving briskly into JB's mouth with powerful thrusts. "And I'll always _break_ you."

Jaebeom just took it. He didn't care how much his jaw ached, how much his throat burned, the lack of air, or how sore his knees were because even so, it all felt so good. The only thing that mattered was pleasing Jinyoung and in return, he was enjoying this just as much. His eyes were squeezed shut as the tears began to fall from the pure pleasure given to him, streaking his face and making him even more of a mess. He couldn't resist touching himself so he soon started to palm his crotch once more. Jinyoung didn't stop him this time so he only grew closer and closer to his release. 

He spared a glance at Jinyoung as best he could. He moaned weakly, seeing Jinyoung's face screwed up in pleasure was the sexiest things he could ever see. Jinyoung had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed inward while his mouth opened and closed letting out groan after groan. His movements never faltered either and Jaebeom couldn't ask for anything more than this. Well, he still wanted to get fucked until he couldn't stand but that's a bridge they would cross hopefully soon. 

It didn't take much longer to reach his release; Jaebeom had been teetering on the edge long enough. With the combination of getting his throat fucked and minimally touching himself he couldn't last anymore. His hips jerked forward, eye rolling back and soon he was cumming into his pants with a deep moan around Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung kept moving though, not letting up either as he searched out for his own climax. Jaebeom could feel the change in rhythm growing more erratic which signaled just how close Jinyoung was. 

Jaebeom was mindless; his only thoughts being about how much he wanted Jinyoung's cum in his mouth. Jinyoung only lasted a little bit longer before he pulled out of Jaebeom's mouth and jerked himself off while JB waited profoundly with his mouth open. Jinyoung pressed just the tip into his mouth and with a damn near growl, he was finally hitting his climax. 

Every drop Jaebeom swallowed down he made sure he wouldn't miss any of it. After a few gulps, Jinyoung slowly pulled out of his mouth letting a string of cum break between the tip of his cock and Jaebeom's lips. JB moaned softly, licking his lips before smiling up at Jinyoung. He looked completely fucked out with his glossy eyes, tear stained cheeks, flushed face and just the complete aura of submission. 

"Did I do good, sir? Am I a good boy?" Jaebeom asked because he had to know if his efforts paid off. Jinyoung smiled back at him, running a hand soothingly through his hair. 

"Very good, baby. You're a very good boy, but…" Jinyoung paused. He kept his hand in Jaebeom's hair before squatting down to his level. JB wasn't expecting such a soft kiss to be placed on his lips and he moaned into. He thought more would come out of it but Jinyoung was already pulling away from him while he chased after those lips.

"S-sir—"

"You came without me saying you could. I thought you knew better than that." Jinyoung spoke as he moved his hand from Jaebeom's hair to his jaw. "I'm feeling nice today and since you've been good, I'll only give you a warning: remember to do as I say. You know the consequences." Then Jinyoung stood up, putting his cock back in his pants and went over towards where they had placed their bags. 

Jaebeom stayed put for a second, registering the words spoken to him before he began to stand up too, wincing slightly at the pain in his knees. He then walked to receive his own bag as well before going near Jinyoung. JB didn't say anything at first, just watched and waited to see if Jinyoung would say or do anything. 

He could feel himself slowly slipping into sub space which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but losing that much control scared him a little. He trusted Jinyoung though, had trusted him ever since all of these sexual escapades first began. He should just let himself go but even when he had a bit of pride left, he wanted to keep some self control. It was hard to do so though especially when his mind wandered on every little detailed thing they could do right there in the practice room. 

Jaebeom stood at Jinyoung's side and wrapped his arms over the other's shoulders. Jinyoung doesn't budge so JB took the opportunity to kiss lightly at his neck. "Sir…." He began as he let his lips trail up to Jinyoung's ear. "Can we do more before we leave? I need you so badly…" He moaned quietly, slowly grinding against Jinyoung's side while he continued kissing his neck. 

"I'm going to give you two options," Jinyoung began before he grabbed at Jaebeom's throat causing JB to relax his arms down to his sides. It wasn't enough to choke but enough to at least be a warning. "I can either fuck you against the mirror so hard you won't be able to walk out of here but we won't do anything else afterwards, or we leave now and go back to my place and I'll fuck you until you can't even move. Your choice." And Jaebeom couldn't help a loud moan from coming out of his mouth from the propositions given to him. 

" _Fuck_ —b-both! Both please…" The words fell from his mouth before he could even catch them. 

"You greedy whore." Jinyoung tsked before squeezed at Jaebeom's throat a little more. "I said to _choose_ . Choose or I won't do _anything_ to you." Jinyoung spoke dangerously and JB knew he had to make a decision. It wasn't a hard decision and yet he _was_ greedy after all but the latter suggestion sounded way too good to pass up. 

"Y-your place, sir, please!" He whined out when Jinyoung applied more pressure to his throat. 

"Good boy, Jaebeom." Jinyoung released soon his throat before stepping away from him. He started walking towards the exit, turning to JB to gesture for him to follow as he continued walking. Jaebeom stilled for a moment, in a daze from the praise and also from the lost of Jinyoung's body as well as that wonderful hand around his throat. He shook his head and soon followed after the other. 

So much could happen that night and Jaebeom was more than ready to experience it. 


	2. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooooo overdue and my apologies! I work so much and go through writer's block way more so this took much longer than I had anticipated. With that being said, this is like doubled the first part because I also couldn't just stop typing. So I hope you enjoy all the porn because this was only supposed to be like 4k and now it's 7.7k ah ha ha
> 
> Also, like before, this is all for fun and should not be taken seriously (:

Jaebeom didn't know how he hadn't cracked yet. He could only handle so much teasing at once but Jinyoung made it incredibly hard not to lose the control he had slowly gained back. One of the company vans took them back to Jinyoung's apartment after their practice room escapades and the whole car ride was hell on earth. Jaebeom had to follow the two rules given to him beforehand: no touching and no cumming and that was a lot easier said than done and it didn't help that Jinyoung only kept whispering utter filth to him whilst palming him through his pants. On top of that, he had to not only keep quiet but keep a straight face too so the driver didn't catch them in the act. 

Risky, very risky and yet it was so _thrilling_. 

He was overly thankful that the van ride wasn't too long, or he would have yet more mess in his already messy underwear and a very displeased Jinyoung; he was a good boy, after all, so he had to follow the rules given to him. After they arrived and issued their goodbyes to the driver, they made their way to the entrance of Jinyoung's apartment. Jaebeom's legs felt like jelly, body heavily weighing him down as he walked towards the building; each step made him feel unstable especially with his cock uncomfortably hard in his pants, aching for release. It was only a matter of time until he felt _so much_ better though, so he just had to wait a little while longer. The anticipation was killing him but God, he was _so close_ to getting exactly what he needed. 

They got inside and while Jaebeom thought things would escalate immediately, Jinyoung only sat his bag down nonchalantly and took his shoes off not even acknowledging him. JB expected something more along the lines of being pressed against the wall or manhandled down to his knees, but none of that occurred. If anything, Jinyoung seemed completely and utterly uninterested which didn't sit well with him. He sat his own bag and shoes down too and watched as Jinyoung went into his kitchen to receive what looked to be a bottle of water. Things were way too normal, too relaxed. JB stood there, shifting his weight between his feet as he waited for any outcome. 

"Jinyoung… Sir?" Jaebeom started and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him, sipping his water before placing it down on the table. 

"Yes, Jaebeom?" Jinyoung looked straight at him in question. JB really didn't want to give himself away but he was, indeed, _very_ turned on. The car ride teasing was absolute torture and it made him too incredibly antsy; he wanted to do more than just stand there twiddling his thumbs in silence. Jaebeom tried to keep it together; a part of him didn't want to do anything until Jinyoung said so but a more prominent part wanted to get on his knees and beg for him to do _something_. 

(Not to mention how much he missed Jinyoung's cock down his throat so much that he actually almost did get on his knees, but he didn't want to fall apart so soon just yet.)

"Are we… going to continue what we started?" Jaebeom asked pointedly. 

"Hmmm…" Jinyoung gave him a curious look, tapping his chin as if he was thinking about it. "Yes, but not yet." And Jaebeom let out a whine or rather more of an impatient huff. 

"Not yet? Why not?" He spoke so quickly without thinking which made Jinyoung slowly begin to approach him. He gulped as he watched Jinyoung close in on him, expecting a more domineering approach to happen but Jinyoung only draped his arms over his shoulders gently, leaning in so they were only mere inches apart. 

"Because I said so, firstly, and also I think I need a shower and you probably need one too so I would like you to join me." Jinyoung spoke, a-matter-of-factually, as he kissed Jaebeom's cheek before stepping away from him soon making his way towards his room. Jaebeom saw just a hint of a smirk upon his face. _What a tease._ In a heartbeat, Jaebeom was following him without question even when his mind wandered off to the possibilities of all that could occur that night. 

He kinda had hoped the whole shower thing was just a ruse but Jinyoung, as diligent as ever, went straight away to his bathroom, turning the shower on like everything was normal. Jaebeom watched in awe as Jinyoung began to strip away from his clothes one article at a time. Jinyoung had gotten very built over the course of a few years. He used to be small, lanky but all that exercising surely paid off and well, JB could not take his eyes off such a work of art. (And Jaebeom loved art but this masterpiece was only meant for him).

Jinyoung's back muscles were on display, flexing slightly as he stretched his arms up; the well-defined lines ran downward and Jaebeom wanted to litter his back with scratches, kisses, hickies, anything that left a little reminder on what they've been up to. Jaebeom marveled at Jinyoung's ass too, how round and plump it was (people don't call him peach for nothing). They rarely changed roles but the times Jinyoung would sit on his face and make him eat him out while telling him what to do sent yet more filthy thoughts roaming through JB's head enough to make him nearly salivate at just the sheer thought of Jinyoung riding his face. 

The best part though, when Jinyoung turned toward him revealing his front and Jaebeom swore his knees would buckle in. Oh, how much he wanted to run his tongue over every bump of muscle, over Jinyoung's pectoral and lead his way down to his cock—

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jinyoung snapped him out of his hazy gaze and he blushed ever so slightly enough to make Jinyoung chuckle at him. "Strip for me, Beom." He spoke with a hint of demand in his tone and Jaebeom complied in an instant. That little nickname sent a spark up his spine. 

In all his broadness, Jaebeom had a rather small waist and flat tummy. He had muscle to him but between the two of them, Jinyoung was definitely more defined and bulked up. A spike of embarrassment went through him as he soon removed his pants revealing his hardness, precum spotting at the tip which made his blush only intensify. Jinyoung smiled at him, paying him minimal attention before he got into the shower, sighing out in relief at the perfectly tempered water. 

"Join me?" And Jaebeom didn't have to be asked twice as he carefully made his way into the shower. 

The water didn't calm Jaebeom down at all and in fact, it made the already inferno heat within grow even more. He did his best to keep his cool; _it was_ _just a shower, nothing more_ _or less_ —

Then Jinyoung kissed him which almost ruined his chance at self-control. It was slow yet demanding, a hand grasping his jaw as JB let Jinyoung take the lead as he moaned into the kiss. The kiss slowly escalated and became more heated; Jinyoung licked his way into Jaebeom's mouth, sucking and pulling his lower lip, and all JB could do was simply keep up with him. Jaebeom twitched slightly when a hand touched his chest, moving down at a tentative pace, lower… lower… but it slides back up to his chest before running nimble fingers over his nipples. JB shivered in delight, moaning more into the kiss as he tried to keep himself sane, grounded, and not completely whored out- not yet at least. But his hands grew more curious for their own good as they slowly ran up Jinyoung's back, down his front and he gently grasped his cock—

Jinyoung snatched his hand away, holding it up and away. Their lips parted afterward and Jaebeom whined at the loss only to have Jinyoung smirk at him. 

"I wanted to give you a small taste, but you insist on being greedy. Guess I'll have to punish you a little." He said slyly before stepping back a little to grab a rag and the soap. Jaebeom stood there briefly, thinking about the possibility of punishment which sounded equally scary and exciting. Maybe being teased for _hours_ more or unable to move if he was tied down- Right, a _shower_ , just a shower. Soon enough he grabbed the spare clean rag and the soap once Jinyoung was done lathering his own rag up. _Good thoughts, clean thoughts._

They both stood in silence as they washed away the hours of dance practice from earlier that day. Jaebeom slowly began to calm himself; the warm water began to help relax his taut muscle while also making sure his mind stayed as normal as it could be. He might have stroked himself a little in the washing process to relieve some pressure from his cock but other than that, he was sane and in control. 

"Turn around for me, baby." Jinyoung had spoken up and Jaebeom went ahead and turned so his back was facing the other. JB didn't give it much thought and was soon nearly melting on the spot when Jinyoung began to massage his back. He sighed in content, enjoying those wonderful hands moving along his skin massaging away any knots and kinks. It was a nice gesture, one that left Jaebeom feeling even more relaxed almost enough to forget about his impending hardness… almost. 

One second, Jaebeom was in a calm trance without any other heated thoughts; the next second, arms were being wrapped around his torso as his back was brought flushed against Jinyoung's immaculate chest. He made a confused sound before it morphed into a high-pitched whine. Jinyoung began stroking his cock oh so slowly, teasingly and all those unsavory thoughts he had tried to push down resurfaced and flooded back into his head as he began to slip back into his submissive mindset. 

"Are you close, baby?" Those words alone sent Jaebeom in a completely different trance. His brain was beginning to process things much slower. 

"Y-yes! So, _so_ close, please!" His desperation was seeping through, every second spent like this would bring him closer and closer to the edge. Jaebeom let out a loud moan when the stroking grew harder, faster, getting him even closer to completely losing it. 

"Remember, no cumming unless I say so." An unwanted reminder. Jinyoung's lips ghost along his neck, leaving open mouth kisses in his wake. 

"B-but-" Jaebeom started before he cut into another fit of moans. 

"Like I said, no cumming." JB could only squirm and kept moaning out, moving his hips with Jinyoung's hand so he could get off. It didn't seem like Jinyoung would let up soon either and Jaebeom would be cumming in any minute, too mindless to even think about the rule set in place. His moans grew louder, hips moving more sporadically-

"I'm gonna cum! I'm-" Then Jinyoung's squeezed the base of his cock, preventing him from releasing. JB let out a scream, his body practically convulsing and burning up from the inside out. He began babbling out a string of 'no, no no' as Jinyoung peppered kisses against his shoulder blades. The sweetness was the complete opposite of the burning feeling JB had inside. 

"Tell me Jaebeom, what do you want me to do to you right now? Explain in detail and maybe I'll let you cum, or I'll keep you right where I want you." Jaebeom's head was spinning, everything was going too fast, words were too difficult to speak, and all he could utter out was-

" _Fuck me_!" Which wasn't exactly in detail. Jinyoung let out a sigh as he started stroking Jaebeom's cock like before quickly, making the other jerk in place before squeezing the base again which caused JB to groan out in heated frustration. 

"It seems to me like you don't want to cum. Maybe you need a little motivation." Jinyoung then began grinding his own cock against Jaebeom's backside too, sliding between his cheeks to give a sneak peek of what could happen. Jinyoung's other hand wrapped nicely around Jaebeom's throat, squeezing enough for a bit of pressure. "Let's try again, what do you want me to do to you?"

Jaebeom let out a short wheeze, rocking his hips forward into that hand while moving back against that wonderful cock. He tried to speak up more than he had but his words kept getting caught in his throat. He took in a shaky breath, exhaling out as he did his best to connect his brain to his mouth to answer what was asked of him. 

"I-I want you to… f-fuck me right here against the shower wall- _fuck_! A-and I want to cum, s-sir. Please let me cum…" A better response but all it earned was a cynical chuckle from Jinyoung and both his cock and throat being squeezed a little more. 

"Hmmm, you'd let me fuck you just like this with no preparation? Just me splitting you open on my cock without stretching out your tight, little hole first?" Jinyoung said that as he let the head of his cock cling to Jaebeom's hole briefly before sliding back between his cheeks. 

God, Jaebeom wanted to sink down on Jinyoung's cock. He didn't care if he hadn't prepared, he didn't care about the pain he'd have because he just wanted to be filled with cock repeatedly. And he tried his hardest to get it inside himself, but he was too tight and not enough pressure would breach his hole. He tried to at least imagine getting fucked just like that; the way Jinyoung would pin him against the wall, how he'd tighten around Jinyoung's cock so nicely, how well he'd take every single inch, how good of a boy he would be, and he wanted so much to just be split in half right in that shower. 

"Yes, _yes_! I w-want it so badly…." He wheezed out once more before he began nearly yelling when Jinyoung started stroking him vigorously once more before abruptly stopping; he kept getting brought to the edge just to not be able to go over it. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, and it was slowly getting to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. 

"That would be fun, wouldn't it? Pressing you against the wall and drilling you from behind until you couldn't stand it. But also," Then Jinyoung slid against Jaebeom's hole again, letting the tip of his cock press ever so lightly against it but not nearly enough to go inside. “I bet you'd look so pretty with fingers inside of you, stretching you out enough just for my cock to stretch you past your limits. "JB did his best to at least try and get Jinyoung's cock inside of himself, again, to no avail. He didn't know if he should focus on the hand around him or the cock maddeningly teasing at his hole; his brain was too far gone to focus. 

Too much and not enough was happening to him and yet all Jaebeom could do was weakly stand there and take what was minimally given. He couldn't think, every stroke and grind left him moaning for more while also frying every nerve ending he had since he hadn't been able to cum. It was torture, the kind of torture that he very much so enjoyed but even he could only endure so much. JB had cried out when Jinyoung left him hanging on the edge once again, his body building up too much pressure that it felt like he would combust or blackout, whichever came first. 

"I bet you'd look even better being all tied up to my bed, maybe with a vibrator inside of you and a cock ring keeping you even more away from your climax. Wouldn't that be fun? I love watching you squirm like this; love even more the sounds you make when you're begging, and you'll crack like you always do. Then I'd fuck you so hard that the only thing you could do is scream until your voice gave out. And you'd enjoy it so much like the good dirty whore you are." Sinful, those words were absolutely sinful. 

Jaebeom envisioned that scenario; the way Jinyoung would probably control the vibe; the speeds would change every so often leaving him in a desperate state of not knowing what would happen next. How it'd be placed right against that spot that drove him crazy, how absolutely wrecked he would be even though he was very much thoroughly wrecked as is. God, and how hard he could get fucked until he was sore and _still_ begging for more. He pondered more and the idea stuck with him like glue; the thought made his cock ache so much more, made him cry out nonsense and each and every stroke along his cock mixed with constant grinding and choking was pushing him closer to his limit. 

"Sir, I-I can't t-take…. _Please,_ I need to cum so badly! I'll be a g-good boy, so good to you just… _fuck_! _Please let me cum!_ " He was outright sobbing, pleading, but Jinyoung never let up. The same gesture occurred of jerking him off before denying him again and again and it was slowly growing borderline _painful._

"Just a little more, baby. You're doing so well now. Just hold on a bit longer for me, okay?" And Jinyoung spoke so serenely that Jaebeom knew he had to comply, but it was getting so difficult to do so because he was so overwhelmed and desperate. 

"I can't!" His voice had grown a little hoarse, even more desperate for release as the tears continued to flow down his flushed cheeks. He could withstand this, to be honest, but the combination of all the pleasure and teasing was really playing on his desperation enough that all he wanted was to release. 

"Traffic light, Jaebeom?" The question grounded JB a bit. Jinyoung had slowed down his teasing a little and it gave Jaebeom time to actually breathe. 

"Ye-" Jaebeom stopped himself. He had never safe worded out and he has endured _a lot_ from all their past escapades. He might have been frustrated at the moment, but he knew if he kept up, he'd reach his release and might even be rewarded. He definitely had gone through worse, so he collected himself as much as possible, moaning quietly before he started to speak. "G-green… green, sir."

"One more time?" Bless Jinyoung for being so considerate. 

" _Green_!" Jaebeom said more determinedly and soon Jinyoung was back at his little game. 

"You're such a good boy. So pretty and compliant." His hand moved slow and rough along Jaebeom's cock, a thumb rubbing over the sensitive head. "You don't understand how much I'm restraining myself because if I wanted to, I'd already had you bent over this tub. But I can be patient. I want to completely ruin you so much you'll only be able to think you're nothing more than a hole for me; my personal pleasure toy." 

JB was a babbling, moaning mess. His comprehension was no longer a thing he could do, his brain turning into mush as the only thing he could muster up were pleads for more with the occasional " _fuck!_ " thrown in. He was losing his mind; his body was ablaze, and he was so _gone_ yet he hadn't even been fucked yet; Jinyoung had that kind of power over him. 

"Do you want to cum, baby?"

"Hhhgg… _Yes_!" And Jaebeom became a broken record after that, moaning ' _yes, yes, yes_ ' like that was the only word he knew. And Jinyoung held him at the edge once more, then the movement of his hand fervently increased before preventing that sweet release again. 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, sir! _Oh my God_! Please let me cum! I-I'll do whatever you want, whatever you _need_ — _oh fuck_! Please, please, _please_ …" Jaebeom was lost in pleasure, drowning in that overwhelming feeling of submission. 

"No one can get you worked up like this. Simple words, edging and jerking you off and you're putty in my hands. Broken already and we haven't even gotten to the main event. Lovely, simply lovely."

"Y-you make me like this- _ah ah!_ " Jaebeom was losing it. "Only y-you can make me lose my mind, _hnnng_ — _please l-let me cum_!" 

Jinyoung stroked him faster, groaning hotly into his ear. "Cum Jaebeom. Let go of all that pent-up need. Fall apart just for me." Jinyoung kissed over his neck some more. He continually jerked him off whilst still rutting his own cock against that puckered hole without going in; that strong hand around his throat squeezed ever so slightly more. Everything was finally crashing down on JB, he had reached the limit and his climax was hitting him like a train. 

" _Jinyoung_!" He yelled out. The pleasure was wracking through him, his body shaking as he finally came in heavy spurts. He leaned his head back against Jinyoung's shoulder, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, hips jerking forward, mouth agape spilling deep, breathy moans as he rode it all out. Jinyoung stroked him to overstimulation which had him whining nonsensically before that hand slowed to a stop. Next, that hand around his throat was removed and JB did his best to get his breathing back in order. The lips along his neck never stopped as soft words of praise were being spoken to him and it turned him into an over sensitive puddle of goo. 

The water from the shower, now cooler than before, washed away any remains of what they had done. A few moments passed before Jinyoung reached around and turned the shower off. Jaebeom's legs were shaky so Jinyoung helped him out of the shower. He was still high off his release; a pleasant buzz was running through his body; he was nowhere near sated. Jinyoung grabbed a towel to dry them both off while Jaebeom's mind ran off to everything they could possibly do in Jinyoung's room. 

He needed _so_ _much_ more. It had been a very long time since he felt this way; he was so gone in his euphoric high, the only thing relevant to him was Jinyoung. His body, mind, and soul _craved_ everything Jinyoung could give him. He was a just cock starved whore, that's all he needed to be. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed Jinyoung hard, moaning greedily before he pulled back panting like a depraved animal in need of water. 

"L-let me suck you off, please… I need your cock inside me, _please_! I need it anyway I can have it, sir. _Ruin me_." Ah, subspace was finally taking him over and he was just going to keep slipping deeper into it. 

Jinyoung had soon kissed him back gently before leaning his forehead against Jaebeom's forehead while he threaded fingers in his damp hair. "No, and in due time, but I do want you to go lay on my bed and finger yourself open under my direction. If you touch yourself, you lose your hands; if you cum without me saying so, I'll do what I said before and leave you there with a vibe inside you. Understood?" Jaebeom nodded his head as a response earning his hair to be yanked back. "I said, 'understood?'" Jinyoung reiterated. 

"Y-yes sir, I understand." Jaebeom groaned.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung pecked his lips before letting him go. JB soon made his way out of the bathroom and into Jinyoung's room just as turned on as before almost as if his cock never really softened. 

Jaebeom had retrieved the lube from the bedside table before getting himself situated onto the bed. He spread his legs out across the sheets, watching as Jinyoung came into the room, pushing one of the chairs to the bedside. JB didn't think much on it but Jinyoung definitely had more resolve than him; the way he hadn't reached his climax yet either but was just as turned on as Jaebeom was. Better yet, it showed just how in control Jinyoung was. 

So JB waited for those instructions which seemed to never have come. Jinyoung lazily stroked himself, scanning over Jaebeom's body like he was ready to pounce but Jaebeom knew better than that; it would be a while until he reached that satisfaction. He kept his hands to his sides, his blown-out eyes look back at Jinyoung pleadingly without uttering a word, but the look was telling enough just how much he wanted, _needed_ this. 

"Lubricate two fingers, insert only one of them inside yourself slowly." Jinyoung ordered and Jaebeom eagerly got started. 

He spread the lube over his index and middle fingers, pressing the first finger against his hole. He pressed forth and moaned out once that lone finger was inside. It moved slowly as directed, bringing about the faintest amount of pleasure. Jaebeom's other hand fisted the sheets since he dared not touch himself as he tried to focus on just that finger. It was agonizing, too slow, not enough, but it gave him something which was better than absolutely nothing. 

"Go ahead and add that second finger. Tell me how it feels." And Jaebeom did as he was told, groaning out and moving his fingers slowly inside himself. 

"S-so good… it feels so, _so_ _good_." He moaned quietly, enjoying the bit of pleasure he was giving himself. He began to scissor himself open while also moving his fingers a little quicker. Those moans began to spill out of him like a waterfall, pleasure shooting up his spine with every twist and stretch of his fingers. 

Jaebeom felt Jinyoung's eyes burning into him but his main focus was on the pleasure he was giving himself. He closed his eyes, kept his fingers steady and just enjoyed it. Even so, it wasn't enough; nothing would be enough except for the real thing. 

"Think you could just get off with just your fingers alone?" To answer that question to himself, yes, Jaebeom could get off with just his fingers, he had in the past, but it took much longer than it used to. After having a taste of what Jinyoung could give, JB had a little bit of a hard time getting off alone nowadays. 

"It's not the same…" Jaebeom huffed out. 

"What's not the same?" JB knew Jinyoung's game but he fell for it like usual. Jinyoung was still stroking himself, slow and steady and Jaebeom wished he was the one causing the pleasure whether it be his own hand or mouth or eager hole just for Jinyoung. And yet Jaebeom stayed focused on his task even though the fingering was becoming more annoying than actually getting him off; Jinyoung knew this too so the game only continued.

"My fingers… They aren't the same as you. I need you." He exhaled deeply. 

"What a way to boost my ego. Can't get off without thinking of me or even more so, can't get off _without me_. It's a little pathetic though, needing my cock like that; do you wish your fingers were me? Moving slowly just like that?" Jinyoung moaned as he moved his hand up and down his cock, his eyes never leaving Jaebeom. 

"Yes… _God_ yes! I w-want that so much—" A surprising moan punched out of him when his fingers curled ever so slightly, hitting a certain spot inside himself. He aimed for that spot each time and soon was lost in euphoria. He gathered the sheet beneath him tighter in his other hand because he was so close to jerking off, but he knew better; he was going to be good for as long as he could. 

But maybe he could be a bit of a tease in the meantime. 

"W-what about you? Don't you want to finger me until I cum all over myself? Don't you want me to shout your name as loudly as possible? You can use me _however_ you want to." Jaebeom heard a beautiful moan come from Jinyoung. Yes, seeing the other begin to fall apart was just as entertaining. 

"Jaebeom…" His name spoke out like a warning through gritted teeth but Jaebeom now had a task at poking the bear with a stick until something else happened. JB turned so that he was facing Jinyoung, fingers still moving slowly inside him but now he had a full view of Jinyoung. 

"Jinyoung…" He countered before letting out a low moan. "Y-you can fuck me as much as you want. I'll be so good and _take_ it. Don't you want to do that? Fuck me, sir I know you want to. “Jaebeom could tell Jinyoung was growing more impatient with his little game. As much as Jaebeom needed him, Jinyoung needed Jaebeom all the same. 

Jinyoung swore under his breath, groaning out as his eyes narrowed in on JB. Jaebeom knew he had to pick at him a little more because Jinyoung looked as if he was going to blow sooner than later. Jaebeom didn't even give him the chance to respond back as he continued toying with him. 

"I'm so warm and tight. _Fuck—_ y-you can shove your cock inside me, stretch me out—fuck me nice and hard until I'm screaming..." He moved even closer to the side of the bed where the chair Jinyoung was sitting in was placed. "I-I know you want to fuck the voice out of me. Leave me sore for _days_."

"Add another finger, Beom. _Now_." Jinyoung's teeth stay gritted, patience running into a thin line. He glared at JB, never once moving from his place; he was holding back on himself, controlling his desires, but Jaebeom just wanted that well-mannered facade to dissipate. JB started to ease that third finger in as told, loudly moaning and hissing as he stretched his hole a little more. His fingers brushed against that spot inside once more and his moans elevate in ecstasy, but it wasn't enough- it'll never be the same. 

"More…" Jaebeom breathed out soon slowly drawing his fingers out of himself. He used both hands to spread his cheeks apart to show Jinyoung exactly what he was missing. "Please… please fuck me like you own me." And that little tidbit seemed to set Jinyoung off because the primitive growl Jaebeom heard surprised him and he was soon being pounced on with his arms being pinned to the bed. 

Jaebeom could never get tired of Jinyoung's lips: plump and supple, the way they glide against his lips with force and that devilish tongue licking every surface of his mouth. Jaebeom held Jinyoung close, wrapping his leg around his waist to bring him as close as possible. He was grinding his hips up making both of them moan into the kiss. The kiss ended with Jinyoung nibbling and biting Jaebeom's lower lip before releasing it. Their eyes lock onto one another; Jaebeom took in every beautiful feature of Jinyoung's face down to the very last detail; he could see that composure finally crumbling; his own eyes hooded with arousal and face flushed brightly. 

"You're being very adamant and you're talking too much. You're forgetting your role here so let me remind you." Jinyoung sat up from him, letting go of one of his arms to reach for the discarded lube. Once he covered his fingers in it, he traced them down, running them over Jaebeom's chest as they ghosted ever to slightly over his cock. JB shivered at the coolness they brought and before he could get a single word out, he was moaning out to high heavens when Jinyoung thrust three fingers inside of him. 

"I-I… _fuck_ – _please!_ " Jaebeom desperately whined out, bucking his hips down against those fingers. He wasn't even sure exactly what he was begging for at this point he just knew he needed more and more _and more_ —

And Jaebeom loses it, even more, when Jinyoung started kissing at his neck, moving down his chest before latching onto a nipple. Jaebeom gasped when he nibbled on the sensitive bud before switching to the other one. Jinyoung gave each nipple the same amount of attention until they were both puffy and red and glistening with saliva. Those fingers inside of JB never slowed down and mixed with the chest stimulation he was losing his mind oh so quickly. 

"Who do you belong to, Jaebeom?" Jinyoung spoke right against his ear as he pressed his fingers against that precious spot. 

" _You_! _Ah-ah_ —F-fuck— I belong to you, sir only you…"

"Good boy. I do own you. Your moans, your cock, your ass, your entire body, it's _all_ mine; you belong to me, Jaebeom." Jinyoung's way of words matched well with the way he twisted and moved his fingers inside of JB and it had the latter going crazy. And Jaebeom knew the patience Jinyoung had kept up was disappearing and being replaced with eagerness, longing, dominance. Jinyoung also knew Jaebeom's body so well (inside and out), so he was able to map out his prostate with ease, pressing and curling into that precious bundle of nerves that made Jaebeom plead for more with ever moan. 

"Yes, there! _God_ , please fuck me! Y-your cock… I need it— _Ah!_ It's all I ever need because I'm j-just… just a cockslut! Just a hole to fill— _hnng_ _Jinyoung please, sir_ …" Jaebeom was completely throwing out any last remains of his dignity, his mind only set on getting fucked until he couldn't move. 

Jinyoung seemed to be more eager than he had let on because soon he was removing his fingers out of Jaebeom causing him to whine at the loss. JB watched Jinyoung grab for the lube once more, slicking his cock with the substance. Jaebeom braced himself, feeling the head of Jinyoung's cock press against his hole. Jinyoung teased him of course by sliding between his cheeks, not pressing in just yet. 

"What do you want again?" 

"You, you, you! _God,_ I want you to fuck me, use me, ruin me. I-I don't want to think about anything else except for your cock… please fuck me! I don't want to be able to move or speak when you're done with me…" Jinyoung groaned at that, rolling his hips into Jaebeom and only teased a little bit more before he began to press in slowly. 

" _Ah fuck!_ So tight!" JB could barely make Jinyoung's words out because he was too busy letting out high pitched moans as that cock entered him slowly. The stretch was always the best part, the slight burn to it, how his hole just took each inch in and the feeling was just overly amazing. He was used to it, but he didn't think he could ever _really_ get used to the feeling of fullness. God, and when Jinyoung finally bottomed out Jaebeom could barely breathe, only _feel_. 

Jinyoung slowly pulled out, letting his cock slide against Jaebeom's sensitive inner walls, letting just the head linger before thrusting in with great vigor. 

" _Oh my God_ , _yes_! More, more!" Jaebeom arched his back, shouting out in ecstasy as Jinyoung began to give exactly what he wanted. It started out at a moderate pace, every bit of cock going inside of him, driving him absolutely insane. This was exactly what JB needed and he was going to savor every second of it. Each thrust was as precise and calculated as the man who was giving them. Jaebeom met each thrust, hips moving in sync with every movement bringing about so much more pleasure. 

"You stretch so nicely around me— _fuck!_ It's almost as if you were made just for me. You're so perfect, Jaebeom." The praise felt so nice to hear, bringing about a strong warmth that spreads that inferno heat all across his body. He felt so much building pressure, every thrust left him wanting more and he was getting close to toppling over the edge. 

Jaebeom could cum just like this, he could probably beg for it too, but he wanted to see how long he could last until he truly couldn't take it anymore. And Jinyoung seemed very adamant about getting him to that point because the movement grew sharper, grew quicker, and JB breath was nearly knocked out of him with each thrust. 

"Yes, _yes!_ S-sir it feels— _ah!_ I-it… It—" Jaebeom couldn't even speak a proper sentence; too sprung out to say anything coherent except for his moans growing louder and louder. His nails dug into Jinyoung's back holding on and leaving scratches along it, marking him in his own way. 

"Breathe, baby. Tell me, do you like my cock inside you?" At those words, Jaebeom took in a deep inhale, letting out the shaky breath before he collected himself enough to form words. 

"Y-yes… _God yes! Hnng_ … I-I don't ever w-want to b-be without your cock— _oh God!_ " And then he was back to moaning as if his life depended on it. 

Jinyoung really knew how to move inside of him; the way he switched from the moderate pace to either slower, deeper thrust or to quick snap of his hips. Jaebeom was left in pure bliss with all and everything Jinyoung was giving him. And yet, he knew Jinyoung could give so much more; harder, faster, deeper, Jaebeom wanted it _all_. His climax was getting closer as well and yet he still hadn't touched himself; he wanted to cum just like this, untouched. 

"I honestly think the others would get a kick out of seeing you like this. Their leader is nothing more than an obedient slut, taking cock like it's your job." Jinyoung slowed his movements down a bit, pulling out and slamming in hard before stalling his movements. Jaebeom beneath him was whining, back-arching, calling out for more to be given. 

" _Fuck!_ Jinyoung—" 

"And we have rehearsal tomorrow. It'll be interesting seeing you sing with a sore throat and struggle with dancing. What will you tell the members, hmm? That you're sick? Or tell the truth about how hard I fucked you." Jaebeom tried to think about that actually but that thought was gone as soon as Jinyoung began to pull all the way out of him leaving him with an emptiness unimaginable. 

"No— _no, please!_ Don't stop, _don't stop!_ " And Jaebeom nearly cries, sobs when Jinyoung left him open and longing to be filled once more. 

"Answer me first: want the other members to know how much of a whore you are behind closed doors? How much their precious leader doesn't know how to go a day without my cock?" Jaebeom was so _gone_. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this. He didn't care if they gave him looks the next day because he knew damn well it's all because he got fucked by the greatest cock ever. 

"I don't care! _Fuck—_ th-they can see me like this...see me be a whore just for you. You made me like this..." It was moments like these where Jaebeom was completely lost in his submissive mindset; not caring what others thought of him when that was the exact opposite of how he usually was. Truly Jinyoung was the only one who could make him lose his mind like this. 

"Baby you're so fucking perfect. So compliant and needy like a cock hungry whore. Go to the head of the bed and lay on your stomach, face down ass up. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me exactly what you _need_." And Jaebeom did exactly as he was told as soon as Jinyoung got up from him. 

Jaebeom perched himself on his elbows at first, arching his back and letting his ass stick out. He soon laid so his face was against the bed, stretching his arms back and grabbing his ass to pull his cheeks apart, showing off his slightly gaping hole. He stuck two fingers inside himself, moaning at how much more stretched he had gotten before moving those fingers slowly. 

"N-need you… need you back inside… fuck me, sir, _wreck me!_ I want it hard, I-I wanna be sore just _please_ —" He outright whimpered. Jinyoung didn't waste any time either because he was soon yanking Jaebeom's fingers out of him and holding his arm against his back. With his other hand, he gripped into Jaebeom's hip to angled himself and with one hard thrust, he was back inside. 

Ah yes, Jaebeom was getting louder. 

The roughness Jinyoung gave was something Jaebeom liked the most. The slow movement and tender touches were nice, but nothing beats getting the soul fucked out of you from behind, perfect back shots. His moans had morphed into screams, climbing louder and louder, wheezed out and leaving him nearly gasping for air. His mind was blank, all he could think about was that cock rutting inside him briskly. 

The sounds they made combined together to form melody lines not found in any form of music. Their sounds were woven together to make their own kind of music meant for their ears alone. Jaebeom wished he could compose a song as high quality as this, but this alone was just for them. Every movement, every noise, _everything_ was so perfectly composed; a masterpiece without words, only erotic sounds of pure bliss. 

Jinyoung thrusts never slowed. Quick, harder snap of his hips sent Jaebeom into screaming out, gripping the sheets as he just took it like the good boy he was. JB moaned against the sheets, eyes rolling in the back of his head, so submerged in pleasure that he looked completely and utterly fucked out. Soft little " _ahs"_ mixed with his screams were all he could muster up especially when his prostate was getting stroked almost every time. His hip moved back with help from Jinyoung who practically dragged him on his cock each stroke, nails digging into his hips as he laid there nearly sobbing out how good it all felt. 

"C-cum…. I— _ah fuck!_ I need… I need t-to cum _oh God!_ " He strained out those words, nearly slurred and inaudible. 

" _Ah, shit!_ Yes, baby, you can cum. Remember that your orgasm and screams belong to me; let everyone know who you belong to." It didn't take much longer after that for Jaebeom to begin tipping over the edge. He didn't even have to touch himself, his body spasmed, eyes crossing, legs shaking—

" _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Sir _—Jinyoung!_ " He let out a loud moan morphed scream, calling out Jinyoung's name like a prayer as he came against the sheets. He was like a broken record, saying Jinyoung's name over and over again, the only mantra he needed to know. His body went slack, numb to nothing but pleasure as Jinyoung kept the same movement up. 

Overstimulation left Jaebeom gasping, whining, eyes staying rolled into the back of his head as he just became a body for nothing more than to fuck into. It was enough to make him cum some more with a sharp shriek leaving his throat; a dry orgasm follows, and it left him crying, over-sensitive, and outright _broken_. He drooled against the sheets, brain turning completely into mush as he sobbed incoherent words. 

Jinyoung was close though; his movements began to falter and become more inconsistent. Jaebeom could hear his grunts, feel the thrusts begin to stagger and he was more than ready to feel _all_ of him inside. 

"Inside, _inside!_ I-I w-want your cum inside me…. _Fuck, fill me up_ …" Jaebeom gasped out and it was only a matter of time before Jinyoung complied. 

"Ah fuck, _Jaebeom!_ " 

Those thrusts grew more erratic, uneven, and soon, at long last, Jinyoung was reaching his climax. A loud animalistic groan cut out of him as he gave one last slam before releasing all that pent up pleasure he had restricted upon himself. Jaebeom moaned too, feeling the wash of cum inside him overflow and leak around Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung gave a few slow thrusts before he was pulling out of JB, marveling at his gaping hole dripping cum onto the sheets beneath them. 

Jaebeom collapsed into the bed, hair disheveled, breath coming out heavily as he did his best to collect himself. He was overly satisfied; all that pressure he had dissipated and left him feeling so complete and sated. He rolled over to let Jinyoung lay beside him which only led to him getting brought in for soft kisses, given sweet caresses but he was too tired and still a little gone to even move an inch. 

"You look so good right now, baby. You did amazing, Jaebeom. So perfect and wonderful; just for me." God, the praise felt so nice and Jaebeom wished he could respond but he was definitely a few seconds away from falling asleep. He instead gave a content hum, cuddling closer to Jinyoung who threaded nimble fingers through his hair soothingly. It felt nice knowing he belonged to Jinyoung and only him. 

“Why do you make me like this?” Jaebeom asked tiredly with a small chuckle.

“You make it too easy.” Jinyoung chuckled too, bringing him in closer to him.

Jaebeom did like the aftermath of it all. When he was able to relax, all the energy finally depleted, and he could breathe correctly. He did his best not to move so much because the soreness was beginning to set in, and he knew he'd feel it so much the next day. The soft gestures Jinyoung gave really warmed his heart in the best ways possible. Made him remember those _feelings_ he kept so far down because this was all mainly supposed to be a sex thing only in the first place and yet—

"Love you…" He croaked out. Speaking that was a bridge they haven't crossed yet because their relationship status was questionable, but as for in the moment, he basked in those warm words. 

"I love you too." Jinyoung responded so sweetly and it made Jaebeom break into a smile before he let out a yawn. His eyes grew heavier, closing them soon enough just to enjoy the pleasant touches and kisses given to him. JB was fast asleep after a while, dreaming and thinking that maybe they should actually start discussing their relationship; most likely in the morning, but for now, he was in Jinyoung's arms and didn't want it any other way. 

He belonged to Jinyoung and Jinyoung belonged to him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to write more with this ship in the future so look out or it! If I do write more porn, be prepared for A LOT of bottom JB because there needs to be MORE of that! Also, leave a comment and kudo because those make me happy (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhh this was way longer than it needed to be so I'm splitting it into 2 parts. Part 2 coming soon also, maybe leave a kudo and comment if you want!


End file.
